


Fur Elise

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Other, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who hears a creepy piano playing during Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

A Latino girl was getting ready for Halloween.

She has long black hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black tutu and black flat shoes. She wears skeletal makeup.

But she hears a voice

"Hey Freakella!"

It was her older sister

"Whatcha wearing a dead ballet costume!"

Her friends laughed at a little girl.

"Actually I made this costume just to scare you"

The teenagers screamed

"Dalia will you take your little sister trick or treating"

Dalia growled

Later they were trick or treating until a little girl hears creepy piano music.

"What is that"

"I don't know Weirdella let's get outta before"

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

Dalia said "Aaaah!!! I can't let my rival see me like this!?"

Mariella pointed at a old mansion

Mariella grabs Dalia's hand and pulled her.

Mariella walked to a old mansion and knocked on the door

Dalia said "This is bad if my mom founds out she's gonna-!"

Suddenly the door opened by itself

Dalia gulped "-kill me"

Mariella and Dalia walked into a old mansion and the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalia said "It's only a old mansion maybe we could get outta here"

Dalia sees the couch made out of victim's bones and muscles 

Dalia screamed

Mariella pulls Dalia's hand

Dalia and Mariella walked as portraits follow them with their eyes

Dalia whimpers

Mariella and Dalia walked into a old room

Mariella said "What is this place?"

Suddenly they hears Fur Elise

It was the ghost of a man.

He has a ghostly green glow, yellow eyes and dark green mustache. He wears 19th century clothing 

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME!?"

Thunder crashing

Dalia screamed


End file.
